elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Flow
Basics This is literally the most basic thing you have to know. The Magic System. It's really not that complex. There's this stuff Called "Flow". It's a Turquoise-Coloured Aura present in the air and in living things. There's a much higher concentration of it in Organisms than there is in the air. It's transparent in the air though, otherwise everything would be blue. You can control it with your mind. Like a Psychic who can only affect Flow. The Eight Elements and Transmutation This is Literally the only thing you can do with Flow. Flow can be turned (Transmuted) into EIGHT different things: # Fire # Steam # Water # Ice # Wind # Sand # Earth # Lava These are the ONLY elements the flow can be transmuted into. No Naruto shit. What makes Magic Elements different than Actual Elements is that a''ll of their properties can be changed. None of them are correlated to each other.'' I Get Specific Here, but basically you can Transmute Flow into things like Cold Lava or Hot Ice. For the love of God, do not Transmute Flow while it's still inside your body. You'll just die. This is what Gates are for; you control Flow with Gates. Read that after this because it's 25% of all the made-up stuff in the series. When you get good enough, you can Transmute Flow that's in the Air, which is way more useful than worrying about running out of Flow. Affinity Every human has an "Affinity" towards one of the Eight Elements. You can Transmute Flow into one Element better than the others. Everyone's Affinity is different. Everyone also has 3 Elements that they cannot Transmute Flow into, depending on their Affinity. Affinity Graphs Affinity Graphs make it easy to understand what I just said. The Lead Character Mmanuell-Khan has an Ice Affinity. So I'll use an Affinity Graph for an Ice Affinity as an Example. There are Compact ones with no Art. And There are Graphical ones with Art. No significant difference. For FURTHER clarification: # The Element with 100% is called that person's "Affinity". # The Two Elements with 50% are called their "Sub-Affinities" # The other two Elements with 25% aren't known as anything. # The three Elements with 0% are that person's Unusable Elements. Obvious meaning is obvious. For EVEN FURTHER Clarification let's say Mmannuell-Khan had to Transmute all the Flow he could into an Element: # He Cannot use Fire, Earth, or Lava Magic. So that's out of the picture. # He could fill X amount of space with Ice Magic, his Affinity, with very little effort. He can utilise all of his power when using His Affinity. This is why Ice has 100% on his Affinity Graph # It would take him twice the amount of Effort to fill X amount of space with Wind/Water Magic. Only 50% of his power can be utilised when using his Sub-Affinities. Only filling half of X with the same amount of Effort is also possible. # Mmanuell would have to quadruple the effort he puts in in order to fill X with Sand or Steam Magic. Only 25% of his power can be used with these Elements. These rules apply to everyone. Everyone will always have three Elements they will never be able to use. Unless they have Bonus ethrA. I don't know why I have to be specific. Come on. All living beings, abide by these rules. ABSOLUTELY NO EXCEPTIONS. NONE. NO NARUTO "surpass my limits" SHIT. Advanced (Properties of Flow) This is just me being specific about what Flow behaves like. It can be skipped, yes. Flow has a couple of properties that I have to be quite specific about to prevent plotholes: * It behaves like a gas would. * It can either be Turquoise or have no Colour. ** This depends on whether it has been "Disturbed" or not. ** When a creature creates a Link with Flow, it disturbs it and it'll go Turquoise. ** Otherwise, Flow has no Colour. It's kind of like a natural indicator for when someones using Magic * It becomes intangible above a certain amount of pressure. ** This means there is NO WAY TO COMPRESS FLOW. No making your own Ethraksha Trivia * "We've been lying this whole time there's actually more than eight Elements! There's actually magnet, steel, lightning, mud, paper, wood, silver, and gold!" You see that? We don't do that here. NO. NONE OF THAT! There's Eight Elements and that's it.